


Steps away from Eternity

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Series: A Beautiful Eternal Love [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Slow Romance, relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: Una relación amorosa no es perfecta. Tiene sus pro y sus contras. Saber atravesar esas dificultades podría significar que tal vez esa persona sí es el amor de tu vida (Replayshipping) (Historia entrelazada con "Solo de ti")
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins & Mutou Yuugi
Series: A Beautiful Eternal Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910806
Kudos: 1





	1. Felicidad

La lluvia caía a cada segundo con menos intensidad, así como el viento soplaba ya de una manera más suave y la melodía creada por las gotas de agua contra la ventana de la casa ya daba una sensación de armonía.

De pie, abrigada con un grueso suéter blanco y una taza de té caliente en sus manos, Rebecca observaba el exterior a través del trasparente cristal de la ventana, notando como la ciudad parecía recuperar su acostumbrada calma, que había sido opacada por la espantosa tormenta de hace unos momentos. Eso la tranquilizo. Ahora no habría problemas para Yugi cuando este volviera a casa. Asumía que el atraso del tricolor se debía al mal tiempo.

Con la mirada embargada de sosiego, miró fijamente el contenido líquido de su taza entremezclada con el vapor blanco que emitía. Su distorsionado reflejo apareció. Una imagen más madura de si misma. Al punto en que sentía dudar sobre si aquel rostro era suyo realmente. Pues en su interior aún habitaba la misma chica de doce años, enamorada de un duelista que la ayudó a ver las cosas con otros ojos.

Por más años que pasaran, Rebecca sentía que todo lo acontecido había sucedido en menos de un parpadeo. Las separaciones, los reencuentros, las alegrías, las lágrimas… y el inicio de su noviazgo aquel día cubierto de lágrimas de amor, dolor y alegría a la vez, todo bajo un manto de lluvia similar a la que caía en ese momento.

De aquello, ya transcurrían cuatro meses.

Y en aquel tiempo ya pasado, además de disfrutar del inconmensurable amor de Yugi, de sus sonrisas, de sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas iluminadas de cariño, aprendió sobre la faceta que era el perfecto sinónimo del dolor: el pasado de su amado.

Por palabras quebradas de él mismo y en ocasiones de sus amigos, conoció las desgracias a las que el tricolor se vio sometido durante toda su vida.

La ausencia de su padre, la soledad durante su niñez, que hubiese sido absoluta de no ser por Anzu, las golpizas durante la secundaria y preparatoria, los roces con la muerte… y el haberse aferrado al deseo pedido al Rompecabezas del Milenio durante ocho años.

Aun era latente en su corazón el recuerdo de la voz desgarrada y las lágrimas derramadas cuando Yugi le habló del día que consiguió ensamblar la ultima pieza de aquel puzzle. Había sido el mayor de sus logros, pero lo acontecido aquel día aun parecía afectarle. Parecía recordar con perfección el ardor de sus heridas, el dolor de los golpes recibidos, la desesperación al creer la ultima pieza perdida, el alivio de saber que su esfuerzo al fin había dado frutos.

Pero no le extrañaba que aun en ocasiones esos crudos recuerdos le afectaran. Yugi era un ser humano, no un robot. Era una persona. Podía sentir. Reír, llorar, frustrarse, sufrir. Y lo último parecía ser lo más resaltado de la vida del tricolor.

Inconscientemente, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó en el interior de la taza, distorsionando por unos segundos su reflejo en el té.

No podía evitarlo. Haber descubierto esas heridas del pasado le habían ayudado a conocerlo mejor, pero también le habían abierto una puerta que a veces deseaba haber dejado cerrada.

Porque a ella también le había dolido aquello.

Tanto o más, como si a ella misma le hubiesen ocurrido aquellas tragedias.

Con movimientos mecanizados, dejó la taza sobre la mesa de la sala donde se hallaba. Juntó sus manos y las observó detenidamente durante unos segundos, mientras su mente divagaba entre dudas y pensamientos.

¿Había algo que ella pudiese hacer?

En ocasiones maldecía su tendencia a pensar demasiado en el pasado. Tanto suyo como del de los demás.

El chasquido de la puerta le hizo despertar de su discernimiento.

\- ¡Rebecca, ya llegué!

Y la voz de Yugi tan animada como siempre, esta vez le ocasionó un nudo en la garganta.

No se movió de donde se encontraba, que era de espaldas a la entrada a la sala. Tragó saliva con pesadez, percatándose de lo anudada que estaba su garganta ante la desesperación de no soltar el llanto.

\- Lamento la tardanza – la voz y la presencia del joven se acercaba paulatinamente – La tormenta me atrapó desprevenidamente y tuve que…

Pero al ingresar a la habitación, también lo sintió callar de forma abrupta. Y ese silencio incómodo tuvo su origen debido al hecho de que la menor se había volteado a verlo, dejando al descubierto su mirada cristalina.

\- Rebecca ¿Qué sucede?

La consternación evidenciada en la voz varonil y a la vez gentil de Yugi solo provocó que las ganas de llorar de Rebecca se incrementaran. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un sollozo y corrió hacia él, buscando refugio en sus brazos y desahogándose en su pecho. El tricolor seguía sin poder comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero conocía muy bien a su novia. Sabía que ella primero lloraba y luego hablaba. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía. Incluso lo había comprobado de antemano a que fuesen una pareja.

Con cariño, la rodeó con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el cabello rubio de la menor. Murmuró con suavidad palabras de consuelo, intentando que el llanto desatado llegara a su fin.

Tras unos minutos que duraron tanto o igual que un suspiro de melancolía y gracias al calor del abrazo y las palabras gentiles pronunciadas por la voz meliflua de su novio, Rebecca logró apaciguar su llanto hasta convertirlo en pequeños suspiros. Pero el abrazo permaneció intacto e incluso ella se aferró con más fuerza al tricolor, quien no se quejó al respecto.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – lo escuchó preguntar con suavidad, a la vez que plantaba un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

\- C-Creo que sí – balbuceó la menor en respuesta.

Sintió como las manos de él dejaban el abrazo para dirigirse a su rostro y sostenerlo con delicadeza, obligándola de igual modo a que lo viera a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió preocupado, a lo que ella solo pudo derramar otro par de lágrimas. Yugi le sonrió con tristeza, a la vez que le retiraba los lentes de la cara antes de que se siguieran empañando. Luego, con sus dedos le limpió las lágrimas que aun insistían en caer.

\- No es nada, Yugi – trató de excusarse ella. Mas su tono quebrado y mirada aun sollozante decían exactamente lo contrario.

\- Dime – insistió él, anhelando poder acabar con ese llanto sofocante.

\- Es que… yo…– Rebecca no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, así que optó por dejar que su corazón hablara por ella, aun si no tenía coherencia lo dicho – Me siento… como una tonta.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? – Yugi no pudo ocultar su asombro ante las insultantes palabras de su novia contra si misma.

\- Por ti – respondió ella nuevamente con la garganta anudada – A veces… cuando pienso en todo lo que me contaste sobre ti, todo lo que sufriste. Yo… qu-quisiera haber podido ha-hacer algo al respecto. Me duele. Me duele tanto…

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano mientras mordía su labio inferior con tal de no llorar de nuevo y apartó la mirada, enfocándola lejos de los ojos de su novio.

Más no tardó en sentir los labios ajenos besando su frente y los suaves dedos de Yugi acariciando sus mejillas húmedas, limpiando los caminos formados por las gotas cristalinas.

\- Rebecca – habló él con consuelo impregnado en su voz – No necesitas preocuparte por ello. Eso, es parte de mi pasado. No podemos retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas. Y… por más dolorosas o tristes que hayan sido esas experiencias, no me arrepiento de haberlas vivido, porque eso es lo que me permite ser fuerte el día de hoy.

\- Yugi – musitó Rebecca con un dejo de asombro reflejado en su mirar color esmeralda que se clavaba en la mirada del tricolor.

\- Los desafíos, las lágrimas, las heridas físicas y emocionales, la misión de ayudar a Atem a recuperar sus recuerdos, incluso las golpizas que recibí en la escuela – su voz se agrietó levemente, algo que la menor pudo notar de inmediato – Cada cicatriz fue un paso más para fortalecerme.

\- Pero… nunca has merecido todos esos golpes – contradijo Rebecca, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de Yugi, acariciándola con lentitud – Lo que menos mereces es sufrir, Yugi. No con todo lo que has tenido que cargar en tu corazón.

\- Del sufrimiento uno aprende, Rebecca – respondió Yugi – Incluso, cuando se trató de nosotros.

\- ¿Nosotros? – repitió la rubia confundida.

\- Ambos tuvimos que sufrir, pero todo valió la pena, porque ahora estás a mi lado – dijo el tricolor mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera – Y además, si cambiara mi pasado, tal vez nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de la chica, quien se dio cuenta que esa posibilidad nunca se cruzó por su cabeza. Si las cosas hubiesen ocurrido de otra forma…

Tal vez…

No estaría al lado de su alma gemela.

Guardó silencio durante unos breves segundos.

Sus delicadas manos femeninas se aferraron con fuerza a los hombros del joven adulto y parándose en la punta de sus pies lo besó en los labios con dulzura y desesperación, acción que él correspondió.

A los pocos segundos, ella rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos, mientras este la sujetaba de la cintura, ambos hechizados por el ambiente, perdidos en los labios del contrario. Los ojos cerrados, el corazón desbocado.

Pero el aire escaseó en sus pulmones, obligándolos a separarse, pese a no querer hacerlo. Se miraron a los ojos, miradas inundadas de pasión y amor resplandeciente que brillaba como fuego abrasador.

Yugi se acercó nuevamente al rostro de la rubia y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sin cerrar los ojos, mirando a lo más profundo del alma de Rebecca a través de sus hermosos orbes.

\- Me siento muy afortunado de haberte conocido – murmuró con dulzura.

\- Gracias por elegirme, y quedarte a mi lado – dijo Rebecca en respuesta. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar a causa de pequeñas gotas cristalinas, salvo que esta vez no eran de tristeza.

\- Lo hice porque te amo – una vez más la besó, pero durante un tiempo más breve. Luego, besó su frente, después la punta de su nariz y finalizó por besar la comisura de su boca. La sintió abrazarlo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su hombro. Tembló sutilmente debido al nuevo sollozo que había dejado escapar. Yugi solo correspondió a su gesto, acariciando su cabello y su espalda de una forma delicada y lenta.

De forma inopinada, Rebecca sintió como el tricolor la cargaba en brazos estilo nupcial, arrancándole una exclamación de asombro. Sin esperar otra cosa, el joven comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras que dirigían hacia el segundo piso, sin quejarse del hecho de estar subiendo con dificultad por estar su novia entre sus brazos. Ella solo se abrazó a su cuello y se dejó llevar.

Llegaron hasta la puerta que conducía a la habitación del mayor, donde todo permanecía ordenado y silencioso. Con cuidado, Yugi depositó a su novia sobre su cama, quien lo miraba con algo de confusión. Él solo le sonrió y se acostó a su lado, permaneciendo ambos de costado sobre el lecho.

\- No me esperaba eso – se sinceró ella mientras reía un poco.

\- Acostúmbrate – respondió él con una sonrisa diáfana.

\- No creo que lo haga – dijo ella con soltura, ya sin rastros de tristeza o culpa en su voz ni en sus ojos.

Él rió con suavidad, feliz de haber podido quitar las lágrimas del rostro y el alma de su novia.

¡Ra! Nunca imaginó en su vida que se llegaría a enamorar con esa intensidad. Rebecca le despertaba de todo en su corazón. Sus alegrías más grandes, su deseo de protección más profundo, su pasión más oculta e incluso sus deseos más prohibidos. Por supuesto, consideraba la petición de ella de esperar el tiempo necesario, pero eso no lo abstenía de querer llegar más lejos. No solo en un ámbito físico, sino en su vida emocional y como pareja.

Ya no podía imaginar un día despertar y que ella no estuviera presente.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – lo interrogó ella al notarlo algo ausente.

\- En lo que será de nosotros – se sinceró el tricolor – En lo mucho que deseo que sigas a mi lado. En el tiempo que no fui capaz de ver que tú…

\- Shhh – lo silenció ella colocando un dedo en sus labios – No digas eso.

\- Rebecca…

\- Tú mismo me lo dijiste – prosiguió ella – ¿Para qué estancarse en el pasado?

Dichas estas palabras se acercó más a su novio, abrazándolo, con cierta actitud posesiva, de la cintura y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él, escuchando el acompasado ritmo de su corazón, el cual pareció acelerar cuando ambos cuerpos hicieron contacto. Sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura y una mano acariciar su cabello. Sobre su frente, los labios de Yugi depositaron nuevamente un beso.

\- A veces no sé que haría sin ti

\- Sería difícil imaginarlo – murmuró ella con voz somnolienta – Soy tu novia después de todo.

“Tal vez, a futuro seas más que eso” pensó el tricolor dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

¡Joder! Sí que estaba enamorado de esa chica.

Rebecca por su parte, acababa de hallar la respuesta a sus dudas, a sus temores y a sus inseguridades.

¿Qué podía hacer ella por él?

La repuesta era simple, pero albergaba tanto significado.

Hacerlo feliz. Ahora y por el resto de su vida.

Si en el pasado y por diversas circunstancias, ella no pudo hacer algo por Yugi, ahora si podía hacer algo por él.

Quedarse a su lado, acompañarlo, secar sus lágrimas, ser el motivo de sus sonrisas, apoyar sus proyectos de vida, consolarlo cuando decayera… hacerlo feliz.

Pero sobre todo… _amarlo con todo su corazón._

Y aquella frase se tatuó en su ser, mientras el sueño y los cálidos brazos de su amado la llevaban al sueño más profundo, acompañada incluso en esos momentos por el amor de su vida.

Yugi Muto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me quise inclinar un poco por mostrar algo de la relación entre Yugi y Rebecca. O al menos como lo sería desde mi punto de vista.  
> Si bien es más que EVIDENTE que Yugi no siempre sabe interactuar con el sexo opuesto en temas sentimentales, se ve a todas luces que es una persona de carácter paciente, gentil y dispuesto a escuchar y ayudar. Por otra parte, Rebecca si bien es algo posesiva y celosa, es una persona que lo arriesga todo por la persona que ama, mostrando que se preocupa profundamente por quienes le importan, pero en ocasiones se siente pequeñita e incapaz de hacer algo más. Intenté mezclar ambos elementos y agregando un toque no demasiado meloso de una pareja en sus primeros meses de relación. Eso ultimo se basa en lecturas excesivas… y experiencia personal.


	2. Celos

Poco le faltaba para estar de rodillas frente al CEO de Kaiba Corporation. Irónico, pues siendo su socio más cercano, se suponía que tenían la confianza para algunos favores. Pero en este caso, trabajar con Seto Kaiba no era sinónimo de garantizar ventajas fuera del área laboral.

\- Ya te explique, Yugi – habló por onceava vez el susodicho – No voy a repetir lo mismo.

\- ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea! – insistió el tricolor.

\- ¿Qué acaso ya te quedaste sordo? – esta vez la formalidad se esfumó – No voy a dejarte ese día libre, Yugi Muto. Sabes perfectamente lo atareada que está toda la empresa.

\- No dijiste lo mismo cuando Kisara estuvo de cumpleaños – muy bien, sabía que estaba tocando un hilo sensible, pero para momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas – Te diste el lujo de dejar todo de lado solo por acompañarla, aun cuando ella es solo tu amiga ¿O me equivoco?

¡Vaya! Al parecer trabajar codo a codo con el que alguna vez fue su rival le estaba enseñando el mal no menor de la manipulación.

Y supo en el momento en que las pupilas de Kaiba se dilataron y que el silencio abrumó con su presencia la oficina del mismo, que su propia cabeza corría peligro. O respondía, o simplemente lo despedía.

Tragó saliva con pesadez, pero pese a todo, muy en el fondo, agradecía haber tenido las agallas como para llevarle la contraria al CEO, aunque fuese UNA VEZ en su vida.

Aun cuando aquello le podía costar su estabilidad económica y laboral.

Pero quería hacerlo. No era por orgullo ni por sentirse arrebatado por una desconocida osadía.

Lo estaba haciendo… por ella.

\- No creí que tuvieras el valor de persistir tanto por un asunto tan cursi – habló Seto Kaiba de mala gana y un dejo de burla asomado – Sabes que el costo es quedarte haciendo horas extras durante estas dos semanas previas al día que voy a permitir que te ausentes ¿Verdad?

\- Lo tengo perfectamente asumido – le respondió el tricolor con una firmeza no propia de él.

\- Bien – concluyó el castaño – Entonces puedes ausentarte durante ese día. Pero espero que tus neuronas sean capaces de resistir durante estos días.

\- Puedo hacerlo, Kaiba-kun – afirmó Yugi con cierta vanidad impregnada en su voz – No me subestimes.

Dicho aquello, se retiró de la oficina de su jefe y socio, disipando con gran esfuerzo las ganas de poner el grito en el cielo y agradecer por haber logrado su objetivo.

Seto Kaiba observó por largos minutos la puerta principal por donde el tricolor acababa de salir. Aun a veces le era difícil recordar que Yugi Muto ya no era el alfeñique de cuarenta kilos que había conocido en la preparatoria. Esa visión había muerto hace ya casi cuatro años, cuando le enfrentó por la última pieza del Rompecabezas del Milenio. Pero no era extraño que aun en ocasiones le viera como un chiquillo indefenso. Después de todo, el verdadero rival había sido Atem y no Yugi como tal.

Lo había reconocido como un duelista digno, pero no como su rival.

Disipó aquellos pensamientos y prosiguió con su trabajo, ignorando que en el exterior, su hermano menor Mokuba le preguntaba al tricolor si acaso había logrado doblegar la terquedad del CEO.

Ante la respuesta, su mandíbula estuvo a punto de chocar contra el suelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya era el tercer día consecutivo, y siendo muy sincera consigo misma, comenzaba a preocuparse.

El reloj de pared de la sala principal marcaba las tres de la madrugada y Yugi Muto aun no llegaba a casa.

Rebecca solo permaneció cruzada de brazos, apoyada junto a la pared, con expresión consternada y a la vez abatida por el cansancio.

La primera noche no lo había notado, pues ya estaba dormida cuando él puso los pies en la entrada a las cuatro de la mañana, pero lo descubrió al ver su rostro cansado durante del desayuno y el segundo día lo había sentido llegar alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Desconocía las razones que lo obligaban a llegar a tales horas.

Intentó luchar contra sus espirales de pensamientos negativos. De aquellas ideas morbosas que la llevaban a dudar demasiado.

Pero…

¡Aagh! No podía evitarlo. Era celosa y lo reconocía, sin embargo era necesario que aprendiera por si misma a controlarse.

Algo más debía estar pasando. Tal vez algún asunto con la empresa Kaiba Corporation. Eso podía ser lo más lógico, o tal vez no.

El chasquido de la puerta abriéndose le ocasionó un respingo y a la vez le indicó que el dueño de sus pensamientos acababa de regresar. Oyó la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos suaves y arrastrados caminar con extrema lentitud. No parecían ser de alguien que buscaba entrar con sigilo, sino de alguien que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por llevar su propio cuerpo en pie. Aquella señal le asustó y luego aquella emoción se disipó al notar la figura de su novio ingresar al living a oscuras, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia ni el tiempo de encender las luces.

Si no fuera por su alborotado cabello tricolor en forma de estrella (u hoja de otoño), a primeras, Rebecca no lo hubiese reconocido. Pues no acostumbraba a llegar tan tarde ni mucho menos en ese estado tan deplorable visible a leguas de distancia.

Lo vio caminar cual muerto viviente, arrojar su maletín de trabajo en el suelo y caer de bruces sobre el extenso sofá mientras exhalaba un gruñido de exasperación.

Le sorprendió que no la hubiese visto, pero si lo pensaba bien, era lógico. Prácticamente había llegado muerto por el agotamiento y había ingresado a oscuras a la habitación. No debía tener la cabeza al cien por ciento activa y mucho menos a esa hora.

Optó por alejarse de la pared que usaba como respaldo y se acercó cautelosa hacia él, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Aun pese a la falta de luz, reconoció sus rasgos a la perfección gracias a su rostro levemente ladeado. Los labios resecos, las mejillas pálidas, las ojeras que comenzaban a formarse bajo sus ojos, eran los principales componentes de su demacrada expresión.

\- Yugi – murmuró reemplazando la creciente molestia por un sentimiento de compasión dolorosa. Con una mano, le retiró los mechones rubios de la cara y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió aquel rostro cansado, desde los párpados, pasando por las mejillas y delineando los labios al final.

No contó con que sus caricias le hicieran despertarse paulatinamente. Sus agotados orbes amatistas miraron fijo a los ojos verde agua de la menor, sorprendiéndola por unos instantes.

\- Re… Rebecca – murmuró con la voz ronca.

\- Shhh – lo silenció ella colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios – No hables. Estás muy cansado.

El tricolor no respondió y solo soltó un suspiro agotado volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía muy mal. La cabeza le palpitaba y los ojos le ardían. Efecto secundario de haber permanecido durante su trabajo casi diez horas frente a una pantalla de computador realizando un informe extenso de quien sabe cuantas páginas.

Sonriendo con tristeza y hasta algo enternecida de sus reacciones cansinas, Rebecca lo remeció con suavidad de los hombros, obligándolo a despertar, para posteriormente pedirle que se levantara del sofá. A duras penas lo logró el joven adulto. ¡Ra! Parecía que en cualquier segundo se caería del cansancio.

La rubia se recostó en el sofá y le indicó con una señal de sus dedos que hiciera lo mismo, cosa a la que Yugi obedeció más por inercia. Ambos se acomodaron de modo que la cabeza del tricolor acabó reposando sobre el pecho de Rebecca, donde su oído escuchaba a la perfección el acompasado corazón de ella, resultando ser la melodía perfecta para llevarlo nuevamente al sueño. Su mano, que sufría de un ligero temblor ocasionado por la debilidad física, se aferró al hombro de su novia y sin decir palabra alguna, se durmió profundamente.

Ella exhaló un suspiro y plantó un beso en la frente del tricolor, mientras su brazo derecho le cubría los hombros y su mano libre le acariciaba la mejilla.

No sabía que pensar. Su mente era un vorágine y lo único en que pudo reaccionar fue en recibir y cobijar a su novio en sus brazos. Sabía que deseaba y debía pedirle explicaciones, pero aquel no era el momento. No cuando lo vio llegar en ese estado tan deplorable.

Al menos tenía cabeza y control sobre sus sospechas infundadas a causa de sus problemas de celos infantiles, como para distinguir cuando era y cuando no era momento para hacer un interrogatorio.

Simplemente, lo dejó descansar a su lado, sitió su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo y su respiración más calmada. Dio una última caricia a su rostro y se quedó profundamente dormida.

El amanecer solo tardó unas horas en llegar. El reloj de pared marcaba las seis de la mañana, una hora y media antes de la que el tricolor partía al trabajo. El exterior aun tenía rastros de oscuridad y el cielo era de un color azul más claro, dando aviso que el gran astro saldría dentro de poco.

Sorpresivamente, Rebecca fue la primera en despertar. Sintió el cuerpo algo tenso tras haber dormido tres horas en un sofá y acurrucada con su pareja, el cual no daba señales de querer despertar. La menor se talló los ojos con una mano y soltó un quejido. Desvió la mirada hacia el rostro de Yugi, quien aun se aferraba a ella. Aquello le provocó una sensación extraña y reconfortante. Se sintió parte de él. Necesitada por él. Amada por él.

Y conseguir aquello no era ni había sido fácil. Llevaban ya siete meses juntos y aunque cualquiera le reprocharía a ella sus inseguridades con respecto a que Yugi encontraría a alguien mejor y la abandonaría de un momento a otro, le era inevitable temer aquello. El haber tardado tantos años para poder estar al lado de Yugi le había dejado huellas en forma de cicatrices no visibles que trataba de ignorar, pero que se manifestaba como una sombra que la acechaba en momentos de fragilidad.

Un miedo horrible a perder al único amor de su vida.

\- ¿Rebecca? – la voz de su novio la despertó de su estado inconsciente de la realidad y adherida a su espacio mental y emocional.

\- Buenos días – respondió ella con una sonrisa luminosa antes de robarle un beso, aminorando en el acto sus temores.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasó? – preguntó Yugi confundido y desorientado.

\- Te dormiste en el sofá y quise quedarme contigo – explicó ella con voz aterciopelada.

\- Pero no dormiste bien – reprochó el tricolor mientras se restregaba los ojos.

\- Hmm… debería ser yo la que te esté regañando por dormirte aquí – rió ella de manera algo forzada antes de incorporarse hasta sentarse en el sofá, acción que su pareja imitó para posteriormente ver la hora en el reloj.

\- Debo prepararme para ir a trabajar – declaró de mala gana, pues en ese momento y pese a lo dolorido que sentía su cuerpo, le habría encantado pasar otro momento más, recostado junto a Rebecca.

\- Tú cara me dice que hoy tus ganas de ir a trabajar están por los suelos – comentó ella intentando levantarle el animo – ¿O me equivoco?

\- Cinco puntos para tu respuesta – respondió Yugi con una risa cansada antes de recostar la cabeza en el hombro de su novia. Sintió como ella le acariciaba la nuca con una mano y con la otra repetía la misma acción en su mejilla.

\- Ve a prepararte – dijo la menor en tono comprensivo antes de besar su frente – Yo haré el desayuno. Prepararé un poco de café.

\- Supongo que lo necesito – dijo el tricolor. La abrazó suavemente de la cintura por unos segundos y se levantó del sofá para ir a la planta superior de la casa y así darse un baño, siendo acosado por la mirada inquisitiva de su novia hasta desaparecer en las escaleras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El tiempo puede volar cuando no llevas la cuenta de los minutos, las horas y los días. Pero para Rebecca no era así. Menos aun cuando llevaba la cuenta exacta del tiempo transcurrido desde que Yugi había comenzado a llegar tarde del trabajo.

Una semana y dos días.

Lo peor de la situación, era el hecho de que el joven adulto no le había dado ninguna explicación al respecto de por qué llegaba a deshoras de su empleo, aunque ella tampoco se las había exigido como había pensado en un comienzo. Aquello solo le ocasionaba una mayor inseguridad y le provocaba una creciente complejidad para controlar sus celos y temores dignos de una adolescente malcriada.

Si el tema se vinculara a sus estudios, podría tal vez hacerse la hipótesis de que sus largas jornadas laborales eran para pagar la universidad. Pero en este caso era cien por ciento imposible. No cuando era una estudiante becada y transferida desde América a Ciudad Domino. Tramite por cierto, realizado para permanecer al lado de su amado tricolor.

Por más vueltas que le diera, no lograba dar en el clavo. Al menos no en algo que se relacionara a una motivación vinculada a los ingresos extra o al desempeño laboral. Ese tipo de cosas no estaban en las prioridades del tricolor, aun.

Y la más temida sombra y razón le opacó la mente y el corazón, desplazando al razonamiento y otorgándole el poder a la inseguridad: había un tercero involucrado en todo esto.

Al llegar a esta conclusión, sintió que una parte de ella había muerto y que su vida se volvía monótona y neutral una vez más.

Contrario a toda lógica, que hubiese sido confrontar directamente a Yugi y preguntarle que diantres hacía en su trabaja a tales horas de la madrugada, ella prefirió asumir esa verdad ficticia. Prefirió fingir que todo estaba como antes y a la vez no.

Unos cuantos días más pasaron y Rebecca siguió encerrada en sus fantasías deprimidas, frutos del miedo a la pérdida que ya la había consumido. A tal extremo llegó, que incluso olvidó su día especial.

Olvidó su propio cumpleaños.

Esa mañana simplemente se levantó, realizó su rutina matutina y dejó finalmente una nota en el comedor, diciendo que saldría a caminar y que volvería en unas horas.

Llegando a considerar esas horas como un “Para siempre jamás”.

Ignoraba que Yugi Muto planificaba algo para aquella ocasión.

Ignoraba que el motivo de sus noches en vela era regalarle un día especial. Una noche especial.

Ignoraba que el resultado de su terquedad, celos e inseguridades podrían dejar las cosas al borde del abismo.

O ser el resultado de algo más.

Las horas caminaron con lentitud, como suelen hacerlo cuando la tristeza nos abraza el corazón y lo estruja hasta dejarlo seco y sin vida.

Rebecca simplemente vagó por las calles de Domino, con la mente en blanco e ignorando que la mañana y la tarde ya se habían alejado. Solo cuando la necesidad básica de saciar su hambre la llamó con ingratitud, fue que logró reaccionar.

Se detuvo en una cafetería, pidió un capuchino y una medialuna, con la fingida intención de sentirse mejor. Pero la comida era arena en su boca ante la tristeza y el deseo de llorar.

\- ¿Rebecca-chan? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. La reconoció en el acto. Agradeció que sus plegarias internas de compañía hubiesen sido escuchadas.

\- Kisara – respondió con voz apagada mientras se volteaba, encontrándose con la hermosa joven de ojos azules y piel de fina porcelana blanca.

Eran amigas desde que la menor había elegido quedarse a vivir en Ciudad Domino. Kisara era parte del séquito de empleados de Seto Kaiba, y poco le había tomado de tiempo para convertirse en su secretaria y segunda mano derecha. Algo que despertaba una que otra sospecha. Ambas mujeres se habían conocido una ocasión en que la rubia había acompañado a su novio a la empresa. Por accidente, habían tropezado, lo que llevó a la albina a querer enmendar su torpeza, invitándola a tomar una taza de café. Lo que derivó en una amistad llena de confianza y comprensión.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se extrañó la chica de ojos azules – Pensé que estarías en casa celebrando tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿Mi qué? – repitió la otra, recordando en ese segundo que día era – Lo… lo había olvidado.

Kisara arqueó una ceja, extrañada del comportamiento depresivo de su amiga. Decidió indagar un poco más, con la intención de ayudar. Nadie que ella conociera, por más cabizbajo que estuviera, podría llegar a olvidar el día de celebración de su nacimiento.

\- En verdad me extraña, Rebecca – comentó – Hace menos de un mes estabas repitiéndome cada día que hoy era tu cumpleaños.

\- No tengo ganas de celebrarlo – Rebecca desvió la mirada hacia el plato con el resto de la medialuna, considerando arrojarla a la basura.

\- ¿Y tú Darling? – inquirió la albina entonando la voz de forma pícara, algo no común en su pasivo comportamiento.

La sola mención indirecta de su casi ex pareja la cohibió con intensidad, provocando que apretara los labios con fuerza y apretara con más fuerza la taza de café ya tibio.

\- ¿D-Dije algo malo? – se asustó Kisara sentándose de forma apresurada frente a su amiga.

\- No – musitó la rubia al borde del llanto – Es… es solo que…

\- ¿Problemas de pareja?

\- Creo… que me va a dejar por otra – soltó Rebecca con la voz átona y quebrada mientras dos ríos de lágrimas le mordían las mejillas. Bajó la mirada.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! – exclamó la ojiazul en voz alta, provocando sin querer un respingo en la menor – ¡¿Por qué haría eso?! O mejor dicho… ¡¿Por qué TÚ crees eso?!

Ya conocía las mañas de Rebecca y sabía que su mayor defecto y enemigo eran los celos en ocasiones desproporcionados. Algo que en ocasiones solo escuchaba y en otras regañaba con suavidad ante la exageración ya propia de una novela adolescente.

\- N-No lo sé, Kisara – respondió la otra quitándose las lágrimas en vano con el dorso de su mano derecha – E-Es que… hace ya casi dos semanas que no nos vemos. S-Siempre llega tarde a casa desde el trabajo y nunca me explica por qué lo hace y eso me hace creer que…

La hipótesis de Rebecca fue interrumpida cuando Kisara exhaló un gruñido y golpeó su propio rostro en su mano en un gesto de Face Palm. Parecía haberse exasperado por la inmadura idea de su amiga, pero en realidad era otro el motivo de ello.

\- En verdad no puedo creerlo – dijo entre dientes sin dejar de negar con la cabeza y retirando la mano de su cara – Al parecer el orgullo y la estupidez son propios del género masculino.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Rebecca olvidando por un momento su tristeza y abrumador estado, impactada por el arrebato, de al parecer enfado, de la otra chica.

\- Yugi-san nunca te lo explicó ¿verdad? – preguntó la albina y ante el mohín de confusión de la rubia, exhaló un suspiro de enojo antes de proseguir – Él llegó a un acuerdo con Seto para poder pedir este día libre.

En ese segundo, el ruido del ambiente fue un zumbido sordo a los oídos de Rebecca, siendo solo capaz de escuchar su propia voz y la de la otra mujer frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué… dijiste? – preguntó sin aire en sus pulmones.

\- Yugi-san pidió ausentarse del trabajo en este día porque quería pasarlo contigo – explicó la albina ya con más tranquilidad – Como sabes, a estas alturas Kaiba Corporation está pasando su mejor momento y como parte de las letras pequeñas del contrato, debemos trabajar sin descanso. Pero Yugi-san prácticamente le suplicó a Seto que le otorgara una excepción. Seto solo aceptó cuando Yugi-san dijo que a cambio trabajaría tiempo extra hasta altas horas de la madrugada por dos semanas – se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en un gesto de exasperación – Cuando me enteré de ello, lo regañé por varios minutos por aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de tu novio, pero él solo dijo que…

\- Lo lamento – Rebecca se levantó de un salto de la mesa, apoyando sus manos sobre esta y sin mirar a Kisara a los ojos – Debo… debo arreglar esto ¡Ra! ¡¿Qué demonios hice?!

Antes de que la albina pudiese contestar, Rebecca salió corriendo cual rayo surcando los cielos, desesperada por llegar a casa, dejando a la chica sola en el café, quien solo alzó la mano a la altura del pecho en señal de despedida.

¡Joder! Ahora sí que había metido la pata… ¡No! ¡Ya podía considerar que había metido la pierna entera!

Antes, su mente inmadura solo le jugaba pequeños momentos inconvenientes que no tardaban en desaparecer. Solo le bastaba una palabra o una caricia o un beso de su media naranja para convencerse de que estaba exagerando. Pero esto… esto era ir demasiado lejos.

Claro, Yugi había errado en no explicarle que su ausencia noche tras noche era por razones laborales acordadas, pero ella tampoco tenía que haber dudado de la fidelidad de su pareja. Se suponía que lo conocía y que confiaba en su palabra y en su amor.

¿Y esta era su forma de demostrárselo? ¿Desaparecer quien sabe cuantas horas, cegada por los celos y el miedo? ¿Huir de sus demonios en vez de enfrentarlos? ¿Perder la oportunidad de pasar un maravilloso día a su lado? ¡¿Precisamente el día de SU PROPIO cumpleaños?!

Tenía que arreglar todo ese embrollo ¡Debía llegar a casa!

Ignoró la opción de coger el transporte público o pedir un taxi. Sus piernas respondían perfectamente a su arranque de adrenalina, avanzando tan rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho, avanzando largas calles, tomando conciencia de cuanto se había alejado de casa durante el día. Se maldijo internamente por enésima vez.

Cuando la puerta de la casa que compartía con su pareja apareció frente a ella, se detuvo jadeando ante la excesiva falta de aire. Extrajo su celular de su bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio horrorizada la hora: ¡Faltaba media hora para la medianoche!

Mental y emocionalmente se preparó para lo que seguro sería una desagradable discusión con su pareja que estaba más que justificada a favor de él. Lo único que pudo anhelar, fue que eso no significara el final de su relación.

Y esa miserable alternativa la agobió dejándola con el agua hasta el cuello.

Con el temor devorando sus entrañas, ingresó a la casa tras extraer sus llaves. Una vez dentro, se descalzó como lo era la costumbre japonesa y miró el entorno a su alrededor. Ni una sola luz se presenciaba en la entrada. Con pasos sigilosos se dirigió al comedor, encontrándose con una escena que fue más que suficiente para dejar su reconstruida y forzada fortaleza pendiendo de un hilo de telaraña. Dejó caer su bolso, sus labios temblaron y la vista se le empañó por un nuevo caudal de lágrimas.

Sobre la mesa de aquel espacio, había dos velas rojas que poco les faltaba para acabarse y bajo ellas, un charco de cera se acumulaba mientras dos frágiles llamas agonizaban en la punta de cada una. Un mantel blanco con bordes dorados decoraba la superficie del mueble. Y como guinda del pastel, notó dos platos preparados con una dedicación que por lo mínimo debía de haber tardado unas dos horas. Una cena que tal vez ya se había enfriado ante la larga espera. Y como guinda del pastel, sentado en una de las sillas que hacían juego a la mesa, en una postura poco cómoda y evidenciando que se había dormido esperando, yacía su pareja.

\- Yugi – murmuró ahogada por la culpa. Una culpa tan grande que ni cien años pidiendo perdón le bastarían para compensarlo. Se acercó lentamente al tricolor, su corazón se agrietaba paulatinamente con cada segundo transcurrido. Su mano acarició su cabello hasta llegar a sus mejillas, notando una vez los rasgos demacrados de su cara. Ahogó un sollozo apretando los labios y los ojos.

Un quejido de parte del tricolor le indicó que estaba despertando. Lo vio alzar las manos y tallar sus ojos con cierta brusquedad.

\- ¿Rebecca? – murmuró con la voz ronca al voltear y reconocer vagamente el rostro de su novia. Ella no dijo nada. Si lo hacía, se soltaría a llorar. Yugi se irguió lentamente hasta levantarse de la silla. Miró la mesa decorada en vano. Las velas ya se habían apagado. La ventana de la habitación estaba con las cortinas abiertas, dándole paso a la única fuente natural de luz nocturna: la luna y las estrellas.

\- Maldición – murmuró volviendo a tallar sus ojos – Me quedé dormido.

\- ¿C-Cómo? – habló ella con voz gutural, sospechando que Yugi aún no era consciente de la hora que era.

\- Lo lamento – se disculpó mirándola fijo – Me esmeré todo el día en poder hacerte esta pequeña sorpresa y no pude recibirte apropiadamente.

Rebecca sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones y que una presión dolorosa en el pecho comenzaba a agobiarla. Todo era su culpa.

\- Supongo… que de todos modos es mi culpa – el tricolor bajó la mirada, sintiendo algo de vergüenza – Fue egoísta no haberte explicado antes, al menos podría haberme quedado despierto.

No, no ¡NO! No debía estar disculpándose con ella. El cansancio lo consumía al punto de siquiera darse cuenta que había sido ella quien había llegado tarde y no él quien había fallado en sus planes.

O tal vez, trataba de buscar una excusa a la ausencia de su pareja cuando no debía estarlo. La rubia cubrió su boca con sus manos en un intento fallido de aguantar los sollozos.

\- Solo quería darte lo mejor en tu cumpleaños.

Aquella última frase fue la daga que se incrustó hasta atravesar el corazón de Rebecca y romper su fortaleza que pendía en el vacío. Soltando el llanto de forma estrepitosa se abalanzó sobre Yugi en un fuerte y casi sofocante abrazo. Su fuerza fue tal, que lo derribó de espaldas, cayendo al suelo, con ella colgando de su cuello. Él exhaló un grito de sorpresa antes de caer y soltó un quejido al haberse golpeado la cabeza. El molestar físico pasó a segundo plano cuando escuchó los lastimeros sollozos de su pareja, mientras balbuceaba incoherencias.

\- ¿Rebecca, qué pasa? – inquirió preocupado mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los codos de ella. Acción que realizaba cuando estaba consternado por su persona.

\- ¡Ya no te sigas disculpando! – gritó ella ocultando su rostro en el cuello del joven adulto – ¡Por favor, ya no lo hagas!

\- Rebecca…

\- ¡Perdóname, Yugi! ¡Perdóname por todo!

El tricolor se incorporó hasta sentarse en el suelo, mientras Rebecca no lo soltaba en ningún momento y solo lloraba sin parar, pidiendo disculpas entre lágrimas de arrepentimiento doloroso. Correspondió a su gesto desesperado, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y con el otro sujetando su cabeza, ocultando su mirada amatista en el hombro de ella.

No dijo nada y solo le permitió llorar. Aun estaba confundido, pero mientras ella no se desahogara no podría explicarle las cosas. Pero de solo escucharla llorar de ese modo sentía que su propio corazón se encogía de dolor.

\- Tranquila – murmuró con voz suave – Ya no llores. No pasa nada.

No supo cuanto tiempo ella estuvo llorando, pero había sido lo suficiente como para que al ir apaciguando sus sollozos, acabara con los ojos completamente enrojecidos e hipando lentamente.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y secaba sus lágrimas.

\- Creo que sí – afirmó la rubia con inseguridad.

\- Rebecca – la miró a los ojos, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su hombro y la otra su rostro – ¿Me dirás que sucedió? Nunca te había visto llorar… de esa forma tan desgarradora…

Ella se tensó con su pregunta, pero sabía que era algo inevitable. Después de todo, él aun no sabía toda la verdad del asunto. Se aferró con fuerza a la chaqueta del tricolor y con un miedo asfixiante, fue levantando la mirada hasta clavarla en la de él. Respiró profundo y le relató detalle por detalle desde el día en que habían surgido sus inseguridades: desde que él había comenzado a llegar tarde a casa después del trabajo. Le describió con detalles sus celos y las fantasías venenosas que estos le ocasionaron, mencionó con pesar su idea rebuscada de la posibilidad de que hubiese un tercero involucrado entre ambos y por último le relató el cómo había descubierto la verdad gracias a Kisara. Mientras le explicaba, su voz se fue extinguiendo hasta acabar siendo un hilillo delgado fácil de cortar de un tirón y su garganta se anudó al punto de dolerle intensamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, pero estas solo se acumularon sin llegar a derramarse.

\- Debes odiarme después de que te dijera todo esto ¿verdad? – inquirió asumiendo que la respuesta era un sí – En verdad espero que me perdones… y… si no quieres verme de nuevo… yo no me voy a…

Su lamento fue interrumpido al sentir como las suaves manos masculinas de su novio la tomaban de las mejillas con cariño y presionaba sus labios contra los de ella, arrancándole una exclamación de asombro que se ahogó en aquel ósculo. Cerró los ojos lentamente, dejando caer sus lágrimas como si fuesen dos ríos que surcaban su rostro. Se aferró con fervor a Yugi, sintiendo como este le transmitía su amor incondicional a través de las caricias en su cara que borraban las gotas cristalinas y por medio del beso le otorgaba su más sincero sentimiento de perdón.

\- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte – dijo con voz tierna al acabar el beso. Apoyó su frente sobre la de ella – Fue culpa mía también. Debí haberte dado una explicación al respecto y no callármelo todo.

\- Te hice mucho daño – insistió ella mientras cerraba los ojos, cesando la caída de sus lágrimas.

\- No te cuidé lo suficiente – la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola de forma protectora. Ella le correspondió, recostando la cabeza en su hombro. Su respiración chocaba contra el cuello de Yugi.

El silencio los invadió, causando que ignoraran su entorno y se centraran en sentir el calor del otro en aquel abrazo. El perdón les aligeró la sensación de culpa y les reveló la importancia de aprender de aquel suceso.

\- Ambos nos equivocamos ¿De acuerdo? – murmuró Rebecca tras unos minutos. Sincerarse y llorar la habían ayudado a pensar y comprender que este terrible malentendido había sido responsabilidad de ambos. Ninguno tenía más culpa que el otro. Cuando su novio asintió con la cabeza a sus palabras, ella respiró profundamente, relajando su tensado cuerpo.

\- Supongo… que estamos a mano ¿cierto? – inquirió él, acariciando el cabello de la joven, quien soltó una risa inaudible y ahogada – Tomaré eso como un sí.

Rebecca se apartó lentamente de él, pero no rompió su abrazo. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió tímidamente mientras recostaba la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Sé que es bastante tarde – dijo el tricolor mientras rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo y el otro se aferraba a la cintura de ella – pero… ¿Aún quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños?

\- Tendría que ser muy estúpida como para negarme a eso – respondió la rubia a modo de afirmación a la pregunta de su pareja – Celebrémoslo juntos, solo nosotros dos… _My Darling._

Yugi se ruborizó involuntariamente al oír ese nostálgico apodo y sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en la coronilla de Rebecca.

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los rayos del sol que anunciaban la llegada de la mañana, golpearon la ventana de la habitación de ambos, pero no llegaron a inundarla gracias a que las persianas aún estaban cerradas.

Dentro del cuarto donde apenas si llegaba la luz, Rebecca dormía en los brazos de su querido Darling, quien la abrazaba con delicadeza. Ambos estaban en prendas de dormir y cubiertos por la colcha azul océano de la cama. El dulce palpitar del corazón de Yugi le cantaba una canción somnolienta a la chica, quien solo se acurrucó más de forma inconsciente.

Sintió la vibración de su celular al estar este apoyado sobre la mesita de noche que yacía junto a la cama. Apretó los párpados y a ciegas alargó el brazo para buscar el celular. Cuando lo reconoció por medio del tacto, lo tomó y lo acercó a su persona. Somnolienta, revisó la causa de aquel ruido, encontrando un mensaje de su amiga Kisara.

_Becky:_

_Espero que tú y tu príncipe de cuentos hayan resuelto sus problemas. Dile que no es necesario que venga a trabajar. Obligué a Kaiba a que le diera el día libre a Yugi. Ni te imaginas todo el espectáculo que me hizo, pero al final cedió ante mi insistencia jajaja._

_Ten un buen día… y Feliz Cumpleaños._

_Cariños. Kisara._

¡Vaya! Al parecer le debía un buen favor a su camarada.

Rebecca rió internamente ante el mensaje recibido, especialmente ante la aparente ingenuidad de Kisara con respecto al por qué había convencido a Kaiba de que le cumpliera su capricho a favor de un tercero. El CEO le hacía más favores de los que Kisara se daba cuenta. No le sorprendería si después la albina terminaba de novia con ese petulante. Aun pese a su mal carácter, eso se suavizaba gracias a los encantos (y regaños) de la chica ojiazul. Bostezó suavemente, escribió una respuesta rápida de agradecimiento a su amiga y apagó el celular, dejándolo nuevamente sobre la mesita. Volvió a abrazar posesivamente a su media naranja y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios.

Al parecer, tener una cena romántica y conversar gran parte de la madrugada mientras bebía champaña junto a Yugi, no sería lo único que haría para celebrar su cumpleaños. El mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí lo que quise fue reflejar lo destructivos que pueden ser los celos. No solo para una pareja, sino para uno mismo, así como también que puede llegar a causarlos. Siempre he creído que los celos de Rebecca surgen debido a la indiferencia de Yugi a su afecto y por ende, en su relación de adultos, eso deriva en un temor a la pérdida que genera los celos en su persona. Por otra parte, a Yugi cuando siente culpa es alguien que se atormenta con insistencia por ello, por ello resulta necesario convencerlo de lo contrario de una forma realista. No quitarle toda la responsabilidad, pero sí aclarar que no todo es por su causa.  
> Bueno, aquí vieron los celos de Becky… ¿Se han preguntado cómo sería Yugi siendo celoso con su querida novia? Solo díganme si les llamaría la atención verlo así.


End file.
